


A Kind of Homecoming

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Complicated [15]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, community; rugbytackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Principal shooting for Rings is finally behind Viggo and he's on his way to London and Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Homecoming

Sean wanted to pick Viggo up at Heathrow but honestly, he couldn't imagine the two of them wading through the terminal. Aside from that, he hates everything associated with flight, including the incessant echoing calls for final boarding and the smell of the antiseptic they use in the loos.

So now it's just a matter of waiting for the taxi. He's straightened the flat, set out candles, stocked the kitchen up and even bought maté.

Aside from all of that, there are lube packets and condoms damn near everywhere in the flat.

"All set," he breathes; now he just has to keep from staring at the door until Viggo arrives.

Viggo's tired but he slept on the plane and even napped a little in the cab from Heathrow, and really, he's about as good as can be expected after flying to England from New Zealand. Most of his stuff is headed home and so all he has to retrieve from the trunk is his oversized back pack and a duffel bag. He pays the cabbie off, smiling a little as the guy looks from him to the rather nice neighborhood Sean lives in.

Knowing he looks like a bum, Viggo snickers just a little as he rings Sean's bell. _God, it feels like it's been a fucking lifetime._

Sean's up like a shot. He snatches the door open, grinning like a loon. Only when he lays eyes on Viggo does he realize how much loneliness he's been sitting on.

Tugging Viggo in by the hand, Sean immediately takes the bag away and drops it to one side, cupping Viggo's face in his hands and kissing him ravenously.

Moaning, Viggo kisses Sean back, a little embarrassed at how fast he goes from just being tired to being hard as a fucking rock and wanting nothing more than for Sean to shove him up against the nearest vertical service and fuck the hell out of him. _No,_ he tells himself as they finally pull away, &lt;/i&gt;it's not your decision.&lt;/i&gt;

"Missed you," he says, leaning against Sean's shoulder and breathing in. "So fucking much." And maybe if he weren't so tired and his filters were more intact, he'd rethink his actions, but as it is, it seems like the most natural thing in the world to drop down to his knees, right there in Sean's entryway.

That takes Sean's breath away, another thing he didn't realize he missed so fucking much. He reaches down to slide his fingers over Viggo's hair and then down along his jaw. "Fuck but I missed you," he whispers.

Leaning into Sean's hand, Viggo can feel himself relax, the last vestiges of Aragorn fading into the back of his brain. He won't ever lose the king, but right now, Viggo is no one but himself and there aren't very many places he'd rather be than right here with Sean.

"It feels as though it's been longer than it has," Sean murmurs. "Stand up. I want you." And as Viggo stands, Sean tugs him close again -- just for a kiss, just to tide them over until they make it to the bedroom. Right.

Somehow, and Viggo's not really sure how it happens, they make their way upstairs to Sean's big, comfortable looking bedroom. Or at least that's the vague impression Viggo gets of it, since Sean is pushing him against another wall to kiss him hard again.

God. Viggo feels so fucking good against Sean's body, all wiry muscle and tired tension. Sean shoves his hand down between Viggo's thighs, kneading roughly and then moaning at how hard Viggo is. There's so much to talk about, things that have occurred to him in the time they've been apart, but right now there's nothing but Viggo's mouth and his cock trapped behind the jeans that always feel like they'll fall apart if they're tugged just right.

Without any thought for his own dignity or...well really anything but the way Sean's hand feels on his cock, Viggo grinds against Sean's palm, whimpering shamelessly. He _wants_ right now, wants so much and the idea that what he gets is up to Sean just makes the wanting more intense.

It takes a moment for Sean to force himself to pull back. "Go on and strip," he says quietly, tearing out of his own clothes as fast as he can manage.

Viggo toes off his shoes, glad he didn't bother with socks. His jeans, boxers and shirt follow and then he's staring at Sean hungrily. "You look good," he says. "Really fucking good." It's a little disconcerting really, seeing Sean with such short hair and no beard, but Viggo likes the look on him.

"So do you, Christ," Sean almost growls. He grabs Viggo's hand and pulls him to the bed to scramble over him. Once there, though, he has to stop and just _look._

"No boy tonight," he murmurs, "at least not right now. Just you." He looks into Viggo's eyes, then settles over him again. The feel of Viggo's body pressed up against his is too good to leave for more than a few seconds.

"Oh God," Viggo says, feeling the familiar weight of Sean's body pressing him into the bed. "Need this...need you." Thinking about what Sean said, he arches up a little and nuzzles Sean's neck. "Please?"

"Yes, Viggo." Sean arches up for lube and condoms, groaning lightly. He has to drop back down again for more of Viggo's mouth. It's so amazing to have Viggo _here_ that Sean can barely believe it.

Spreading his legs wider, Viggo grinds up against Sean, running his hands all over Sean's body. Later he'll need grounding, but now he just wants to reacquaint himself with the feel of Sean.

Finally Sean pulls up, grinning breathlessly at his own hunger. He takes up the condom and slicks it on quickly. "The phone calls," he says by way of distracting himself, "kept me sane."

"The phone calls," Viggo repeats, "kept me sane, and from killing Peter." He looks at Sean as seriously as he can. "I wouldn't have gotten through Helm's Deep without you; it would have broken me."

"I'm not sure I believe that," Sean says a bit gruffly, but the sentiment is moving. He wets two fingers and presses them in, going a bit more slowly than he has at other times in deference to Viggo's tightness. _Fuck,_ he thinks, _I'll last all of a minute._

"Oh God," Viggo moans, any thought of the epic shoot he's just done going right out of his head. "God, Sean, want you in me."

"I know." Sean manages a few more cursory strokes and promises himself he'll go slowly before pulling his fingers out and lubing up the outside of the condom for good measure.

He lines up and starts to press in, watching Viggo's face even though he knows Viggo's going to take everything Sean throws at him and still want more.

It hurts a little, but it's good, it's _Sean._ "Yeah," Viggo moans. "Please...more," he manages before the familiar feeling of speechlessness washes over him. He clings to Sean, his grip tight.

"That's right," Sean grits out. He pushes in slowly, groaning heavily as he finally slides home. "Fuck, Viggo." He'd meant to say something like _This'll be the last time you'll get to ask for 'more',_ but that's one of those things they have to talk about later -- when his faculties for speech come back again. Right now all he can think about is how hot and incredibly snug Viggo feels around his prick.

It's just like it was before, only better for the months apart. Viggo wraps his legs around Sean's hips and reaches up behind his own head to grab the headboard. Later, it will occur to him that of course Sean's bed has a strong, sturdy headboard, but now all he knows is that he's clinging to it like a drowning man clings to a raft.

"Oh, Christ," Sean groans, curling his hands under Viggo's shoulders and fucking him all the harder. He bends his head to bite at Viggo's chest almost randomly, whatever skin happens to be under his mouth.

The bites are fantastic and Viggo cries out each time Sean's teeth find a new part of his skin. As wound up as he is, he's not going to last much longer and, sure enough, in a very short amount of time, he's struggling to speak past his shaky breathing. "Please....God please...Sean...."

"Yeah," Sean gets out. "Come for me, boy."

It's that "boy," or maybe it's the order, or maybe it's just being here with Sean again. Whatever it is, the physical is only a small part of it, and when Viggo comes, his hands leave the headboard and cling to Sean's arms tightly.

Sean knows exactly where Viggo's head is, and when Sean comes it's rough and intense, following on the heels of Viggo's orgasm.

Still moaning a little, Viggo continues to cling to Sean almost desperately. He wants Sean so very much and even if he knows intellectually that it's his need for grounding, it doesn't matter. He's here with Sean and that's the only thing that matters.

The clinging is what clues Sean in. He grips Viggo's wrists and pins him to the bed to rest his full weight on Viggo's body. Kissing Viggo hard, Sean bites and licks -- but mostly bites -- both re-establishing his dominance and giving something for Viggo to focus on.

"Thank you," Viggo murmurs, pressing up against Sean. "The last few weeks...fuck but I really needed this, needed you."

"I needed you, too," Sean breathes, sliding a hand up into Viggo's hair to pet lightly. He nuzzles against Viggo's jaw and presses a kiss there.

"Love you," Viggo murmurs as the frantic feeling finally leaves him. "So goddamn much."

"Love you," Sean agrees softly, raising his head to look at Viggo. "I bought maté," he grins suddenly, "and soy burgers."

Viggo laughs. "Sean, the soy burgers in the freezer were for when Henry visited; I can't stand the things." There's something so perfect about the moment that Viggo reaches up and runs his hand over Sean's short cropped hair. "Thank you," he says, and he's thanked Sean so often that it has the weight of ritual behind it. "For everything."

Sean feels that sense of ritual and he wonders how it is that he and Viggo never _ate_ soy burgers. "Always, love," he whispers, resting his forehead against Viggo's. He wonders how that "always" is going to happen now that they're both all over the world with every shoot, but...somehow. Surely. It has to work.

_-end-_


End file.
